crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
N. Sanity Island
This article refers to the island that appears in the Crash Bandicoot series, for other uses see N. Sanity Island (disambiguation). N. Sanity Island is the first of the three islands in a small archipelago of islands near the eastern coast of Australia, sometimes called the Tasmanian Islands. The island is a tropical paradise similar to the other two islands (before Cortex took over the archipelago and completely destroyed the ecosystem of the third island and part of the other islands later on in the series) with lush jungles, beaches, and ancient temples: as such, it's sometimes known as the Jungle Island. The island is usually depicted as a small piece of land with a big mountain in the center in which a big skull is carved in one of the sides (sometimes referred to as Skull Rock). Within Skull Rock, a big waterfall comes down, creating a river that separates the jungle from Papu Papu's village, called Skull Rock Waterfall. The village itself is located in the east part of the island and is protected by two big wooden gates, which the natives patrol constantly. Later games would introduce new elements to the island, such as a series of caves with wooden structures inside, possibly created by the natives to gather resources from the inside of the mountain, first seen in Crash Twinsanity in the level Cavern Catastrophe. The island can also be seen partially covered in snow during the events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, a condition that drastically changed the look of certain parts of the island. Other than the natives, the island is home to Crash and Coco Bandicoot, the witch doctor (and adoptive father) Aku Aku, their pets Polar, Pura, and Baby T, and their adopted brother Crunch Bandicoot. One of the most famous and recognizable locations on the island is N. Sanity Beach , a sandy area usually depicted with a big wooden boat shipwrecked on the side and a small narrow path that leads into the mysterious jungles of the island. In Crash Twinsanity this depiction of the beach is dropped in favor of a more open area that extends from Crash's house to the Skull Rock waterfall. The depiction of the island in Crash Twinsanity is overall quite different from the previous games. The island appears to be smaller in size, with the waterfall located inside the native's territory and far away from N. Sanity Beach, now located right next to the beach. Also, the river is not present anymore and the waterfall leads directly into the ocean. Papu's village was relocated to a high up cliff near the ocean, and the natives' territory is much smaller in scope. A river traverses the island, but it doesn't seem to be related to the watefall anymore. N. Sanity Beach itself has been changed quite a lot, now lacking distinctive characteristics like the big boat shipwrecked on the rocks and looking more like a generic beach area with tropical trees and grass around it. A small hen-house is located here. Crash Twinsanity also introduced Farmer Ernest, an emu living on a small farm on N. Sanity Island. Strangely, the new character seems to know Crash already even if this was the first (and last) game in which he appeared. In the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, the island is taken over by Cortex and his henchmen, probably due to the fact that Crash and Coco no longer lived there at that point in the series, leaving the island defenseless against the doctor. Cortex build a lair on the east part of the island, while N. Gin partially destroyed the west part of the island to build his factory in which he built the parts needed by Cortex to finish his Cortexbot. It's unknown whether the island is still destroyed or not, since usually this game is considered non-canon to the series, and the main version of the game (considered canon) never mentions the island. It's possible that N. Sanity Island was never taken over by Cortex. Locations *Tribesman Village *Bandicoot House *N. Gin's Weapons Factory Gems (Crash Twinsanity Only) N. Sanity Island is divided into 3 sections, in which you visit them as you proceed in the game. So here's the order according to the sections you visit. 'First Section' Red gem: When you begin the game, look for the chicken house and herd them towards the Nitro Crates, once it's all clear, you're free to take the Gem on top of a rock. Clear Gem: Use the Worms close to the waterfall to reach the other island on the other side. In the island, you will find the Gem on top of a Statue. Use the Worms to reach it. Blue gem: 'Use the Cannon at the entrance to the Jungle and use it in each of the Statues. Once they're all clear, climb the Statues to make your way to the Gem. 'Second Section Green gem: 'Jump on the TNT next to the Hay to blow up the Nitro Crates and bring down a Bouncing Metal Crate. Jump on it to adquire the Gem. 'Purple gem: 'Use the Hay, mentioned before, to blow another group of Nitro Crates. Use the Detonator to blow other Nitros on the other side to bring down Bouncing Metal Crates. Jump on them to adquire the Gem. 'Third Section 'Yellow gem: '''Get to the Grassy Rocks close to the beach to find a group of Crates in mid-air. Use the Crates to hit a Detonator on the other side to blow up all the Nitro Crates below you. The Gem will be there. Appearances *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance versions only) *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Gallery Island Hopper.png|The island as seen in the level select screen of ''Crash Bandicoot. N Sanity Island.jpg|The island in the concept art for Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. N sanity island.jpg|The full 3D model of the island in Crash Twinsanity. N. Sanity Island.png|Concept art of the island in Crash Twinsanity. N_sanity_island_concept.jpg|Concept art of the Evil Twins and N. Sanity island from Crash Twinsanity. N-sanity-island-2.jpg|Crash's house as seen in Crash Twinsanity. WumpaIslandTWOC.png|What is supposedly N. Sanity Island in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 1 N. Sanity Island.jpg|N. Sanity Island in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. de:N. Sanity Insel es:N. Sanity Island it:Isola N. Sanity ru:Остров South Padre fr:Île N. Sanity Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled